


Miscommunicated

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glyph is exasperated with Tap Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunicated

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Glyph's wiki entry, likely not canon compliant

"Did you just have to go and do that?" Glyph asked as Tap Out pushed her behind his frame.

"I didn't know!"

"Couldn't you have asked me?" she complained, making herself as small as she could behind him as he started exchanging shots with the offended party.

"So, what, you know how to torque mechs off in other languages?!" he demanded, managing to wing one of them enough to make him fall back.

"YES!"

"Know it all," Tap Out grumbled, as he tried to keep her safe.

"Never, ever make that gesture again, please," she added for the last word.


End file.
